I'm Not afriad of YOU
by ooOOHoboCharmsOOoo
Summary: Kuru Eruna, the city of thieves, is being slaughtered for a ritual not known to Bakura. He leaves his home with a heavy heart and a mind planned with revenge, to search out the truth.
1. Don't look back

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, but I do think I own this plot

Anyways I quit the Seto story I can't write Seto stories…so that's my excuse for that, hehe ;;

Chapter one: Don't turn back!

People were running around everywhere. The city of thieves was under attack by the pharaoh's army. The slaughtered bodies were going to be used for a ritual, but he didn't know. Ten year old Bakura sat at the table as he watched his parents fret about with expressions of fear on the their faces. They repeatedly reassured him that everything was going to be okay, but their words held more doubt and thus did not deceive him. He knew there was chaos raging outside the safety of his home. Bakura got up to look out the window, but through it came a flamed torch. He backed away and looked up. He saw a man looking through it at him. The soldiers smirk at him. This was it. The soldiers were going to attack here now. They started banging at the door. His father ran over to hold the door closed.

With his back holding the door closed, his father cried to his mother to take him. Bakura's mother grabbed his hand and pulled him towards to the back of the house. She opened the storage closet and pulled the loose floorboard off its hinges. A crash came from the front. Bakura's father shouted for them to hurry and escape. His mother turn to him and embraced him.

"Please Ra, let him be brave and give a safe path to follow and the strength to go on if…"

His mother prayed quickly and picked him up, lowering him into the dark tunnel beneath the tunnel. He moved in deeper to give his mother room to climb in after him. His mother bent down ready to lower herself down. Footsteps vibrated across the top above him. He looked back to see his mother beside him, but she wasn't. She was still at the top looking down at him and…putting the loose floorboard down! Bakura ran to grab his mother's hand. The floorboard shut itself tight and the tunnel became pitch black.

"NO!! MOTHER!!! MOTHER!!!" he screamed.

He banged his fist against the floorboard, but it wouldn't budge. He could hear his mother struggling and screaming. Bakura kept hitting the floor above him. Tears ran down his faces in frustration. He couldn't get it open. It was stuck. Someone or something was probably on it. He started pushing at it, hoping the person or thing would get off. As long as the struggling above went on, Bakura knew that he still had time to save her. After a while the pounding of the struggle went on…then it stopped. Bakura pushed again with the remaining strength he had. The tears still streamed down his face. The floorboard finally gave in. It shifted up and he pushed it to the side.

Bakura cautiously looked above ground. There were no signs of the soldiers. He looked over to his side. His mother was lying on her face. She slowly looked up and gave him a weak smile. Bakura crawled over to his mother's side. He looked her over. His mother's blood was splattered all over the closet and on herself. She held out her hand for him to hold. He clenched the hand tightly and began to sob. His tears dropped to the ground. They dripped onto both of their hands as he held them close to his chest. His mother also began to sob. Bakura shifted closer to her and embraced her.

He bent his head down to kiss her on the forehead. The footsteps started to return again. Bakura glared at the sounds coming towards him and holding his mother tightly and kissed her again on the forehead. Suddenly she pushed him away.

"Go," she said weakly, "go, and don't turn back, please my son, go."

"No, I can't" He held her hand, kissing it, "I can't live without you, mother"

"Now please leave!"

Bakura turned away and climbed back down the tunnel. He picked up the floorboard and closed it above him.

"I love you," Was his mother last words.

He raced down the tunnel. The tunnel was connected from the closet of the house and out the back of it. The sun blinded him for moment before he could continue. Bakura ran down the back alley. He almost bumped into a group of soldiers. He had to reach the canyon leading out of Kuru Eruna. Bakura sprinted across two alleyways. He looked around. Bakura was at the head of the city. A sickening smell grazed his nose. He almost vomited when his eyes came to a terrible sight. Bodies of people were being stacked into carts pulled by horses. Two of them were already leaving the city.

Bakura was becoming dizzy from the smell so he ripped a piece of cloth off his robe and tied it around his face. When the soldiers weren't looking, he made a run for one of the carts. He was going to take a horse but decided it would attract too much attention. The horse started trotting towards the gate. He walked slowly beside it as it left the city. As soon as it left the gates, Bakura made a run for the cliffs. He hid in the shaded place and watched as the carts left on by one with a heavy heart and the thought of revenge.


	2. A kin child

Chapter 2: A kin child

Hey, I guess I decided to finish this, thanks starless for the review, I'm glad you like this story, and I will do my best to update ASAP. I will finish this story, because all stories have an ending one way or another…in the end XP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Years later… 

Bakura sat at the edge of a cliff above the city, which was ruled by the pharaoh whom he had revenge planned on. He smirked at the naïve people scurrying about, tending to their daily routines carelessly. His eyes moved towards the place.

A bitter smile formed upon his lips and a low laugh escaped.

"Soon pharaoh, I will deliver your demise, just you wait."

He stood up and a wind blew by, lifting his hood and placing it over his head. Bakura turned away and head down into the city. There was something he had to retrieve.

Villagers ran by not noticing that the king of thieves was walking on around them as he slowly approached the palace doors. Bakura knew it was heavily guarded because he had stolen from the place many times already, but that was only to scope out the palace for his plans.

He opened the doors and was "greeted" by the guards.

"What is your business here?"

Bakura looked at them with a clever smile and revealed himself. The two guards stepped back in surprise.

"It's Tozukuoh--"

Before they could warn the rest of the palace, Bakura summoned his ka, Diabound and had them both devoured at an instance. Though the guards were silenced, other people had heard him. Bakura stepped back out of the palace and started climbing up the wall to the top of the building.

He sprinted across the tile-covered roof as the people in palace rushed around on ground, searching desperately for him.

Bakura came to a sudden stop and lowered himself outside a window, but found there was someone already in it. He pulled himself up before the person could see him. It happened to be the priest Mahado's room. The room he was going to invade.

He lowered his head down slowly to the window again and thought of what he was going to do. The priest was in the right place, so without hesitation, the thief swung himself forward and kicked Mahado into the wall. According to Bakura's plan, he should be knocked out, but the priest was only in a slight daze.

_Damn, his head must be rock hard_, Bakura thought.

He went over to the priest's bed and ripped off one of its legs. The bed whined as it crashed to the ground. Bakura looked up from examining his newly, homemade "club"

"Oops…" he sarcastically commented.

He heard a groan coming from the fallen priest and walked back over to him. He bent down to Mahado and batted his "club."

_Heh, now to test my theory._

Mahado looked up as Bakura raised the club.

"No…"

Bakura hit Mahado over the head and the priest fell silent.

_Nope, not that hard._

The thief left his victim lying there and searched the room. Clothes and boxes (I have no idea what would be in a Egyptian room, so I'm using my imagination XP) were thrown all over the place as Bakura ravaged through the room. Finally he lifted a pendent from the rubble. (Just imagine the mess )

"Hehe, I found it."

Bakura put the millennium ring around his neck. Before he could stand, Priest Set barged inside the room and found him.

"Tozukuoh!" He called out.

" Sorry can't stay and talk, bye."

Before Set could reach him, Bakura jump backwards out the second story window, waving at him. When he landed, Bakura raced down road leading back into the city. Villagers screamed and stepped quickly aside as he ran towards his exit.

The villagers started to crowd the streets, making it hard for him to pass through. When Bakura finally found a space to run by, someone bumped into him.

He fell over along with the smaller person. Bakura got site of him and scowled at him, but changed it to a look of surprised. The little boy had the same white hair as him. He was scrawny and had a few bruises on his arms.

Bakura was going to ask him a question, but someone was calling the guards over to arrest him, so he pick the boy up and slip through the crowded streets and out of the city.

The smaller boy had his arms around the thief's neck tightly as Bakura sped up the cliff.

When he reached the top, Bakura put the boy down to catch his breath.

"Where did come from?" The thief commanded, impatiently.

The boy flinched at his words and took a step back.

Bakura caressed his head and tried to calm down. He asked the boy again.

"I-I don't remember."

Bakura sighed and looked the boy over. Still, he had the same colored hair as him, but it didn't mean he came from Eruna; his mother had a dark colored hair along with others. His cupped the boy's face in a hand looked in his eyes. They were a soft chocolate color. The strange thing was the color of his skin; it was paler than most people's in this part of the country.

_Hmpf. Oh well._

Bakura let go of him and started walking. Before he got very far, someone reached from behind and wrapped their arms around his waist. The thief stopped and looked his shoulder. The young boy had his face buried in his back, crying.

"Please don't leave me, I hate it here, they always treat me bad," he sobbed, "I want to go with you. I want to be anywhere, but here."

The thief sighed and ruffled the small boys hair. He turned around and gave him a smirk, though it was meant to be a smile. Bakura lifted the boy up and sat him down lightly on his shoulders. The boy held on to his hair gently and they left the city, silently.

TR: I hope this turn out okay, sorry if it's boring (sweatdrop) R&R


End file.
